sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Izara Nguels
Izara Nguels is a female Entropy Pod who was exiled for leading a rebellion for peace. She was later exiled on the barren moon of Cenne, and joined the crew of the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] when it crashed there. Biography Early Life Izara was born in the Entropy Dimension at an unknown point in time. Unlike most, her parents taught her the way of morality and ethics, which stayed with her all her life. Revolt and Exile During her adulthood, after becoming a doctor Izara desired peace with her people's sworn enemies, the Rando'Moss'Iti, and began preaching to others about her ideals. Unfortunately, they were caught and tried for their crimes. Their punishment was exile to the normal universe. Izara was exiled to a small arid moon of Nakamura IV known as Cenne. The Titan In 2014, after some time on the moon, Izara witnessed the USS Titan crash following a battle with the Paxos. She was fortunately able to use her medical knowledge to save one of the crewmembers, Zeela Vordav, from death. Unfortunately, due to an ancient series of wars between her people and the Entropy Pods, Zeela was initially hostile to Izara, but learned to get along with her. After helping the crew survived and eventually get rescued by the Garadreads, she joined them on their adventures. Unfortunately, the usually nice Rando'Moss'Itis absolutely hated her, and even tried to have her executed once. Fortunately, some quick thinking from Jercy allowed her to escape unharmed. Later, when Deuum De Amoeba threatened the galaxy, Izara decided to get her old friend Hazia Makomis to help, eventually allowing Jercy to learn about the powerful ReeSat-BahTin and save the galaxy (an act which ended up severely POing fungus3.) Presumed Death In December 2014, after Jercy was rescued from Yrtnes Renignee ß, Izara was teleported to parts unknown by Rando'Moss'Iti named Herbert. Her current fate was unknown, though later evidence revealed she was teleported to her home and assumed command, later striking an alliance with the extragalactic Bizorians, who had suffered a disaster and were invading the Kleekoonanonis for resources. In January 2015, they attacked a Kleekoonanoni outpost to lure Jercy and his crew, and revealed their intentions: the Bizorians were in decline and needed assistance. The matter was resolved when Jercy allowed the Nicans to colonize the planet the Bizorians had occupied, and Izara decided to stay behind to continue leading the Entropy Pods. Profile Personality Unlike other Entropy Pods, Izara is benevolent and caring, and has vowed to only use her powers to help others. She also tries to save people as best as she can, which helped during the Fall of The Paxus. Powers Being an Entropy Pod, Izara is gifted with several telepathic powers. These include, but aren't limited to: * Mind control and manipulation * Projection of illusions * Mind-melding * Vulnerability to telepathic control by external forces * Immunity to most forms of mind control Relationships Jercy Packson Jercy and Izara get along quite nicely, seeing as how she helped him survive on Cenne and was able to save his then-girlfriend Zeela from dying. At one point, he even said he owed her a debt of gratitude for this act of generosity. Zeela Vordav-Packson Despite the ancient Entropy Wars between the Entropy Pods and Siranians, Zeela has learned to respect and trust Izara. She also considers Izara a friend after she saved Zeela from dying from wounds from the Titan's crash. Trivia *Williezk's original plan was for the crew to be assisted on Cenne by a female Nemletneg hybrid, but changed her to an Entropy Pod to avoid ripping off The Daldonilipsis Chronicles. *She is the first Entropy Pod character who is not evil. *When Jercy interacts with Rando'Moss'Itis, they often notice Izara first due to her being an Entropy Pod. **According to williezk, this will cause any future Rando'Moss'Itis who offer to join the crew to immediately take back their offer, [http://sporerevolution.wikia.com/wiki/Spore_The_Next_Level%C2%B2:_Bloodlust#Epilogue:_Casus_Belli or even replace her by attacking Izara without provocation]. Category:Individuals Category:Herbivore Category:Titan Crew Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Female Characters